Until recently, Cell phone usage has become increasingly useful to businesses, individuals and most of all, automobile users. Today, more people use cell phones for business transactions and/or to reach love ones. Yet cell phone usage has been blamed for about 70% of fatal accidents occurring on our roads. Presently, some cell phone companies have taken their technological savvy a step further by incorporating additional functions to their products, most of which have given drivers the lee way plurality applications, including Internet surfing from their cell phones. Of course, these recent technological advances in cell phones have resulted in many accidental deaths. For these reasons, many states have instituted and are enforcing a no-cell-phone usage while driving in order to save lives.
Meanwhile, automobile manufacturers keep adding more devices to their vehicles that could further discourage good driving behaviors when enabled. The said devices are additions and are configured to reduce the interior space of the vehicle; thereby creating an unsafe environment for its occupants. Also, efforts have been made to improve driving concentration—even while using cell phones. Yet, these efforts have made things worse for drivers in that, they have rather contributed in reducing the total available space in the vehicle, thus making it unsafe for its occupants. The rationale behind the present embodiments therefore is to provide a comprehensive solution to some of the shortcomings inherent in the existing prior arts. Further disclosure of the preferred embodiments provides a technology that is developed to advance cell phone and Internet usage in vehicles. Certain embodiments of the disclosure further comprise hands free communications while driving. These and other embodiments of the disclosure comprise a device operatively configured for enabling advanced entertainment and communications without occupying any interior space of the vehicle. Further disclosure of the embodiments means for enabling a communication environment for a safer cell phone and Internet usage.
Creation is the assembling and recording of ideas that, when properly implemented, help improve our society and our way of life. These ideas, when put to useful forms, are then arranged to fit our purpose. Purpose is our ability to use those ideas in an appropriate manner to solve some of the problems in and around our community, and society. Current devices have limited the growth of our way of life. In some embodiments of the disclosure, first a problem is being identified and analyzed. In other embodiments, the problem is being solved, and/or coded to address each problem variation. These codes could be text, signals, and symbols used to transmit messages around our work places, communities, businesses, and traffic. Certain embodiments of the disclosure include electrical impulses, sound waves, and light signals comprising at least a method of coding transportation and environmental information messages. The embodiments further provide at least a computer, telephone and radio operatively configured to rely on these impulses to receive and transmit signals. These signals are transportable messages to solve problems specific to our needs. The radio waves traveling through air or space are examples of electrical energy or impulses being used to advance telecommunication technologies. These impulses could be changed into sounds and and signals being used to transfer, emit, communicate, and absorb the coded information to and from different distant destinations.
The disclosed embodiments further provide a radio, which produces sound waves from these electrical signals. The suggesting code is a vehicular means of transmitting messages over crowded traffic and other locations without encouraging any accident and/or roaming. The source or sender information is first encoded and translated into the source message. The receiver information is then decoded for the information circuitry to be completed. These elements can eliminate the many problems that our drivers face daily on the highways and inter-city communication which, together, have been the root cause of many accidents, theft, car-jacking, and deaths.
Certain embodiments of the disclosure provide apparatus for environmental and transportation safeties. Present day driving principles and road safety technologies have outlived their usefulness. It's about time to part with the obsolete past and embrace modern technological advances that offer comprehensive solutions to the problems plaguing telecommunication technology in general, and safe driving in particular. The notion of people getting lost in inner cities and highways while driving, and while trying to get help by exiting the highway, or going to the phone to demand help when lost, is strongly discouraged. These habits have also contributed to car theft, car jacking, and many deaths. Also, available statistics reveal that cell phones or mobile phones have been the root cause of many fatal accidents in the United States. Yet, most drivers have no other options than turning to their cell phones to get help, when the need arises.
Unfortunately, majority of the victims of the current technological failures turn out to be women. Today, most women would easily shy away from the notion of driving on a particular road within a city/town and asking for directions. Studies reveal that when we drive and speak over the cell phone at the same time, especially with one hand grabbing the steering wheel and the other hand holding the cell phone hand set held close to the ear; our ability to concentrate and safely maneuver the steering wheel diminishes especially as the conversation becomes much more animated. This predisposes the driver to an accident because at the later stage his control over the car is greatly impaired due to the phone conversation. In all, cell phones have orchestrated many deaths on our highway.
That not withstanding, most people still prefer using cellular phones while driving for business communication purposes and to reach their loved ones at all times. Still, being in communications while driving can be improved effectively to further eliminate its current deficiencies. It is also true that in emergency cases, cellular phones have been more than helpful. Now, the question is: how much money are being spent on cellular/cell phone calls in and out of the cities? How can accidents caused by cellular phones be reduced? Or how can cellular phones be improved to cut down the rate of accidents? How can we get timely external help using the cellular phone? Is there any thing that can be done in order to improve on the cellular phone communications? People are spending lots of money on car phones with very limited airtime. This is because of the options available to them: and that is why newer technologies have to be developed to further improve on the airtime rate and better deal with the road safety. The disclosed embodiments further provide apparatus for communications and include information system being needed to enable advanced communications on our highway today.
Drivers and automobile users around the world would appreciate the luxury of driving and making phone calls simultaneously. Other aspects of the disclosed embodiments allow drivers to safely communicate using the cell phones while driving and having the car under full control with both hands on the steering wheel. Other embodied features of the disclosure includes global positioning system “GPS.” This would further eliminate the need for drivers to step out of their cars to ask for help in the like of “how do I get to Holland Tunnel from here?”, or “Which is the best way to get to 1600 Pennsylvania Ave?.” Other aspects of the disclosure further include tag number dialing. That is, dialing the tag number of the vehicle closest to another vehicle would provide communications to further enable a platform for help. Implementing aspects of the disclosures would reduce the number of accidental deaths and casualties on our high way.
Disclosed embodiments further provide technological innovation embodied in mega telecommunications and information systems “Megatel.” The megatel is further provided so that drivers would greatly contribute in reducing road accidents nation-wide. To conclude, cellular phones are good when used by pedestrians or passengers aboard a vehicle or automobile. They are also good for emergency rescue purposes, such as when a car breaks down and the driver has to call for assistance. However, all these are being incorporated into one safe device for enabling safe driving and better communication environment. Although some companies may be working tirelessly in an effort to improve on current telecommunication technology standards, especially on cellular or car phones while driving, the main focus should rather be on how to improve wireless communication, data transmission, reduce costs per call such as roaming fees, and also the number of accidents occurring on the road. Further embodiments of the MEGATEL system comprises configurations so drivers could safely use their cell phones for communications while maintaining control over the steering wheel.
With the disclosure of the advanced technology “MEGATEL” data are transmitted, downloaded, and electronically mailed, eliminating the need to pick up the phone to receive or make a call or to request data content. Certain embodiments of the disclosure provides at least a logic mode, which is turned on/off, all a driver needs to do is push the accept button to establish communication with the sender. In some embodiments, dialing a number comprises pushing and releasing the send button, which establishes communication with a correspondent. In case of emergency, dialing the tag number of closest vehicle would initiate communications for some help. The disclosed embodiments further provide dialing the tag number plus a family code to initiate communications to a loved one on the highway. The application of the later disclosure may result in immediate emergency response.
Friends and Families would thus be able to establish contacts and communications with their loved ones by simply dialing from a home phone to find out if the love one is safe out there. Further disclosure of the embodiments provide a directional software being configured for city streets networks or 411 network services. Certain disclosure of the network services include occurrences where one gets lost in a city uses the 411 button to automatically enable communications with the information network for that city, which turn would assist the driver with directions.
The disclosed embodiments further provide embedded random-access memory (RAM) operatively configured with (CMOS) and communicatively configured with the stereo comprising microprocessor intelligence to diligently resolve cellular phone problems. The disclosed embodiments further include a self-test chip device embedded with the stereo and being operatively connected to a cellular phone control board to constantly monitor the performance of the stereo, the cell phone, and the bypass mode: and to further insure routine checking of all other communication devices. The bypass mode further allows the full operations of the cell phone when detached from the entertainment device, including all operational features of the disclosed embodiments. The transmitters are designed to transmit to all destinations with the aid of the select mode button being configured to select different options. At least a mode is responsive to incoming signal and being configured to disable all the active functions of the stereo system temporarily to allow the receiver to receive incoming cell phone codes and other non-stereo signals. Until all the signals are transmitted, the stereo will stay disabled. At the end of the cellular/cell phone signal transmission, the stereo will return to the preset mode automatically and enable the continuous entertainment mode.
Disclosed embodiments provide improved technologies to the people, the community, and our society. Certain embodiments further provide information technologies to assist communication clarity and control of larger industrial and commercial companies. The embodiments further provide features that can surpass the two-way radios. Two-way radios are used by companies for communicating to fellow employees, to know how their businesses are running and to assign special duties to other employees, without having to come back to the base. With these technologies, for the most part, messages can only be sent or received. No two people can talk at the same time with the two-way radio device except telephone. However, most companies still have to provide for extra phones beside the two-way radios. In addition to the two-way radios the drivers in any vehicle still have to pick up the microphone to talk. This of course will have some degree of interference with their control of the steering wheel. Drivers still have to hold the microphone with the two-way phone which causes interference with the ability to safely control their vehicle.
Two-way radios can only go past a certain zone. Sometimes, where there are high-rise buildings, the two-way radios will not transmit signals. This type of communication system has been around for a long time, with the same unimproved technologies. Companies are constantly spending money trying to get their businesses going without knowledge of the safety aspect of the advanced technology. Disclosed embodiments provide improved technologies to facilitate means of communications and to give customers a better service with very limited time lost, while satisfying the company's goals.
Improvement comes with the acceptance of new ideas. It is imperative that out-dated technologies be replaced by new ones: those that would simplify the driving and communication process and also make the world a better place. With this new technology in MEGATEL, when one buys a car and goes to MVA or DMV for a tag, both the tag and MEGATEL tag card are issued. Next, he uses the tag card together with the incorporated state-of-the-art MEGATEL COMMUNICATION and stereo system transmitter and receiver to log onto all MVA-DMV in the country. The other disclosed aspect of megatel communication system for entertainment can also be installed directly from the factory as an accessory to the vehicle.
The stereo devices on older cars could easily be replaced with the megatel communication to meet the current technologies to further prevent accidents and casualties. Embodiments further provide a microprocessor operable to register the tag number of a vehicle as the acceptance number. When that tag number is dialed from home or from another vehicle equipped with the said MEGATEL device, the microprocessor will power the device to pick up the radio or microwave signal and communication is established. In accordance, companies would be able to reach any of their drivers or employees at any time, to pass on further assigned duties that need to be performed without distracting the driver's attention. The megatel communication system is a unique system by which cars, trucks, heavy trucks, and planes can curtail communication barriers.
The log-on process is to enable other drivers to dial the tag number of the other cars and access a phone line or cellular line communications without obstructing traffic. That is, when the driver gets lost in the city or in the highway, he will be able to ask for help without obstructing traffic, by dialing the tag number of the car closest to his. Disclosed embodiments provide apparatus for recognizing incoming and outgoing communication signals. If a household has more than one car and is interested in knowing the where about of any of the cars, they only need to do is dial the family code and tag number of one of the other family cars and help will be on their way. The driver of the said car, upon pushing and releasing the accept button, will accept the call and be able to communicate to the family member. A special code can be programmed to hit all the receivers of the family cars with one transmission. Certain embodiments provide apparatus to initiate a family line conversation so all members could be heard, to ensure the safety of the family members. With this technology, the careless parking in big city streets or the obstructions of traffic by other drivers in these cities will be eliminated, thereby assuring safety and reducing accidents and casualties.
The cellular phone is like the regular cellular phone with an information link being configured with the stereo to recharge the phone and also permit communications via the cellular phone to the stereo device to be broadcast through the car speakers. The cellular phone, when hooked to the stereo slot for charging, is a phone system with two metal bases at its ends that ensure the transformation from hand-held phone to the hands-free phone device for safe driving and communication. When pulled out of the slot, it becomes a hand-held cellular phone for normal pedestrian information and communication usage. When linked, the device ensures 100% safe driving in the cities or on highways while communicating to others.
Secondly, with this device, if a police is in a high speed chase he will be able to alert all other cars towards the direction of the chase to stay off the said lane by the mere push of a single button. This will help reduce traffic panicking and road-chase accidents on major highways in and/or around the country and ultimately save many lives. Some embodiments provide methods for advancing technology for the super high way communications and reduce the estimated cost to the society. In addition to this-state-of-the-art technology, every call made using the MEGATEL device will be locally billed. For example, if one is driving from one state to another and decides to make an out-of-state phone call the call will connect local receivers and transmitters within the sender's state and be billed as local call.
Furthermore, the MEGATEL device offers cell phone users a large array of benefits and options. Cell phones are, presently, very limited in their use. A cell phone beyond its local network becomes a very expensive device, but with the MEGATEL, each call made in a city where megatel is present, to any one in that city will be local. This does not eliminate the long distance links when dialing another location. For example, say a driver leaves Maryland to New Jersey. Every call that the driver makes to a family member in Delaware while in Delaware will be local. When the driver gets to Delaware, the MEGATEL device will switch to Delaware station through radio waves and microwaves transmissions. If the driver gets to New Jersey, the MEGATEL device will pick New Jersey frequencies and any call made there will then be local. However, even if the driver decides to call the original home from New Jersey, there would not be any variances.
With the MEGATEL device, phone companies will eliminate some of the car phone numbers or cellular phone numbers being used currently, by implementing the tag number plus ID-code dialing. The beauty of the MEGATEL system lays in its different areas of communication system possibilities. For instance, a driver is driving down town or on a highway in the middle of the night and realizes that there is another car following his—the MEGATEL device thus allows the driver to push a 911 button and transmit the danger signal to the nearest police station. It thus establishes communication between the driver and the police station without interfering with the driver's ability to safely maneuver the steering wheel. The car chasing the driver will be unaware of the driver's communication with the police. The driver will discretely give the police a complete description of the car chasing him without noticeable body language. If the driver knows the tag number of the car chasing him, then a 911 button plus the tag number will give the police a clear description of the person or car chasing him. With this advanced technology in place, the crime rate will drop and the cost to the society for repairing the aftermath will drop by $200 billion.
School principals, teachers, and parents will be able to use the school bus numbers, school bus tags, or a combination of both numbers to keep track of their students. They will also be able to use the MEGATEL device to verify if all the children on the bus reached home safely without interference with the driver's control of operating the bus. The MEGATEL device is a device that will help reduce communication problems and crimes around our cities. Calls will be transmitted from stations to stations, cars to cars, and megatel to megatel through the facilities of companies whose chief business operations are through telephone or Internet. Any subscriber will be able to reach any other subscriber from another company and the subscriber's provider will mail all the bills. For instance, when a driver uses this MEGATEL device to dial, for each dialing location, if the number is a local number for that location, and the driver is within that location, the MEGATEL device will select the nearest phone company station. The microprocessors and the fiber optics used to computerize the communication processes allow more features to beautify the MEGATEL system advancement.
The computerized station detector will search the nearest station and have the station to transmit all the coding signals to the various destinations. The station will then dial the number as a local number, provided that the sender and the receiver are within the local zone. If the receiver is out of the local zone were the sender is calling from, then the call could become a distance call and would be treated differently. With the tag calling system, the MEGATEL device will be able to search among huge array of existing MVA-DMA stations, picking the dialing tag numbers for any car and dial the car directly. If the car is tempered with, the computerized MEGATEL device will explain this to the sender and the sender will immediately know that there is trouble somewhere. The computerized station detector will prepare all itemized bills through the megatel Internet services with telephone companies and send to the subscribers of each MEGATEL user. The tag card will carry programmed information on how the MEGATEL device and the computerized phone station detectors should work. The tag card, the MEGATEL device, and the computerized station detector are elaborating systems that are made up of various kinds of transmission media sensors that allow interactions between the devices. These systems would pick the stations and assign the stations to carry voice and data signals from place to place, and switching the systems that connect the circuits that link together two parties.
Disclosed embodiments further provide interactive signal detection and switching medium with voice enabled applications. Only high technology combined with the economics of scale in research, design, manufacture, and operation can keep the cost of telephone down as services expand. So the MEGATEL system is designed to aid this technological branch to reduce cost and increase safety. The microprocessor is designed and programmed to identify numbers and to speak to other microprocessors. These microprocessors serve as the main information exchange center by absorbing and emitting radiant energies through waves and can demodulate the absorbed energy or modulate the emitted energy. The energy signals are modulated or demodulated from the coded information. The MEGATEL microprocessors allow other networks and businesses to advertise by programming plurality of microprocessors, said processors being interactive, to emit the advertisement codes. Another important feature of the megatel device is that, the tag code can be changed if the tag number is changed.
Disclosed embodiments provide means for feeding external data into radiant energy data channel. Certain embodiments further provide means for modulating the radiant energy emitted by radiant energy sources, according to the output codes assigned to each of the microprocessors. Other embodiments provide the codes being demodulated to demodulate the absorbed radiant energy. Some embodiments provide the microprocessor being configured to absorb the radiant energy signals when calls are transmitted and also exchange coded information or signals: enabling the powered antenna motor to serve as a wave-guide power supply that receives and transmits signals from the microprocessors. Disclosed embodiments provide an antenna apparatus being operable to absorb and also to emit signals from other microprocessors. Certain embodiments provide microprocessors are communicatively programmed to accept tag numbers, phone numbers, industrial equipment numbers, and commercial vehicle numbers, and to communicate with ambulances, fire trucks, police, other emergency vehicles, construction areas and equipment.
This MEGATEL system is a stereo system with a built-in cell site for cellular or wireless phone transmission. The device uses fiber optics to transmit and receive wave signals from radio waves and microwaves, and also to determine the amount of light traveling down the fiber. The device also uses fiber optics to measure the amount of light coupling from one fiber to another in optical radiation. The fiber optic receivers for this device are high-performance and easy to use linear fiber optic module that are designed to extend the range of radioactive frequency (RF) signals in hard-to-reach areas such as tall buildings, underground railroads, submarines, and tunnels. Some embodiments of the disclosure provide a fiber optic modem chip operable, at full or half duplex over fiber optic cables or waves to allow faster communication signal transmissions.
Disclosed embodiments provide apparatus to promote safety while simplifying its usage. Certain embodiments provide a hold in slot for the cellular phone. The cellular phone has a coded metal base end that, when inserted into the hold in slot, will recharge the phone and also permit cellular communication through the stereo MEGATEL microphone and the stereo speakers of at least a vehicle. When the vehicle is packed, the cellular phone is pulled out of the slot and used like a regular cellular or wireless communication device for non-driving purposes. In other words, the MEGATEL device is used as a hands-off communication device for drivers like a regular cellular phone if taken out of the slot. The microphone is used to talk party-to-party without actually holding it. This will allow the driver to have total control of the steering wheel with both hands while talking on the phone.
In other embodiments of the disclosure, the microphone could be mounted on the ceiling of a vehicle for a headset, or embedded in the sun visor, the steering wheel, or the dashboard. The headset or speakers are powered by the MEGATEL built-in amplifier and is connected through modular connectors. The main stereo volume control also controls the phone volume. Disclosed embodiments further provide apparatus for taking messages for later transmission and include Internet ready transmission. Some embodiments of the disclosure further provide at least a screen covered with electronic control protective shield that is opened when the Internet or communication service is enabled. The Internet service is disabled when the vehicle's speed exceeds the preset limit, thereby allowing the Internet service to depend on the speed of the vehicle, to further prevent future accident caused by the driver's lack of focus.
Certain embodiments provide a communication apparatus operable on different frequencies including giga range frequencies for better communication clarity. The signals are separated into more frequencies to make conversation interference very impossible. The headset is attached to the cellular phone to be powered by the amplifier configured to directly receive(s) all incoming calls. The phone could also be inserted into the slot so that megatel will receive all transmissions and codes through the metal base being provided to power all signals through the microphone and the antenna. Disclosed embodiments provide microprocessors designed to continually monitor all communication devices and automatically transmitting and receiving different coding signals to and from different destinations. The megatel is a stereo-phone with Internet ready access mode, powered by the stereo amplifier and further include screen viewed from the sun-visor that has a protective cover shield to further prolong the life of the screen. Other embodiments provide communication devices operatively configured with microprocessor chips operable to transmit and receive different signals through radio waves and microwaves frequencies.
Disclosed embodiments further provide communications and entertainment station being configured with apparatus for processing millions of instructions per second. Certain embodiments provide a communication-processing module comprising a microprocessor being configured for signal communications and information handling, and allows other communication devices to communicate with the megatel through the stereo speakers and microphones. The microphone could also be of many designs including a cordless headset mounted in the vehicle, at the roof so that it could easily be removed and be used by the driver for privacy usage if there is a third party in the vehicle. The cordless microphone is designed to improve on noise cancellation and to transmit communication signals with better clarity. Handling a cellular phone with one hand and driving at the same time can create hard flexion on the shoulder, headache, and neck pain, which can in turn influence an accident. On the contrary, driving and talking through the headset is very relaxing and will help reduce the many accidents that occur on our roads and highways. With the megatel, careless accidents caused by the communication devices currently in use, will be reduced. Just a second of poor posture while driving can lead to a serious accident. Therefore, it is the object of the disclosed embodiments to introduce the MEGATEL device, a hands-off telecommunication device designed communications and to ease traffic communication and also reduce the number of accidents caused by prior art cellular phone device.
Certain embodiments provide a built in amplifier that also amplifies the microphone or cordless microphone. The cordless microphone is adjustable to accommodate different drivers. Some disclosed embodiments further provide a mode button that has many features including deactivating incoming calls if the driver does not want to be bordered. Disclosed embodiments provide the mode button which could be switched from phone mode to stereo mode, to listen to music through the headset. When there is an incoming call the mode will automatically switch back to phone. Certain embodiments further provide an interface unit operable through a circuit board operatively configured for control functions in communications with the memories to control functions of the microprocessor through the network software. Some disclosed embodiments provide a fiber optic modem chip operable through at least a manual or an automatic switch, or through the corresponding pin interface being operable to activate the fiber optic modem. The switching may further be achieved through the transmitting time of the following sources: an internal oscillation, an external clock from the MEGATEL device, a loop-back clock derived from the receive signal.
Disclosed embodiments further provide a transmission modem that is synchronous. This means, the transmission time is selected for internal, external, or loop-back clock. Transmission signals are converted internally to synchronize the format in compliance with other standards. All other formats are switch selected. Disclosed embodiments further provide a modem chip, which could be a card or any other design, to better suit the purpose of transmitting and receiving signals to and from automobiles and other transportation equipment or industries. With this device or with the incorporation of a pressure sensor on the seat surfaces of airplane seats, electronically knowing how many passengers are seated and also communicating to individual passengers in the plane will be much easier. Certain embodiments provide a linear fiber optic transmission links operatively configured for satellite earth stations to communicate signals at the same frequencies as the links. With this linear fiber optics, distance limitations between antennas for the MEGATEL device or other broadcasting media operation centers will virtually be eliminated. The linear fiber optic earth satellite station and the delivering signals communicable without any automatic gain control. To meet the global telecommunication demands today, and also improve on the safe usage of phones by drivers, the linear fiber optic transmission system will satisfy the design of all the state of the art telecommunication devices of the MEGATEL system.
Disclosed embodiments provide apparatus that allow communication between many personal computer systems, space communications, communication between movie producers and actors, without physically holding the phone system to talk. Certain embodiments further provide apparatus operable on a push a button and release to talk while driving or while performing other duties in the work area. Communication between actors and producers will be easily transmitted, received and controlled by a single device with the disclosed embodiments. Just push the receive button to receive incoming calls and talk while driving. All signals are digital and analogs via radio and microwave frequency communication signals through the fiber optic cables.
Often, automobile drivers like to communicate or talk on the phone while driving. The unsafe technicality of this behavior is, some drivers hold the phone on one hand while controlling the steering wheel with the other. Sometimes, drivers get carried away by the conversation and lose control of the vehicle. Other times, drivers block traffic because they are trying to make phone calls or ask for directions. Disclosed embodiments provide apparatus to advance communications and abolish these behaviors. Therefore, communications by drivers and other automotive communication devices have to be advanced to meet the demands of modern day technology so drivers will be able to communicate without impairing their ability to control their vehicle. Also, when people get lost while driving around, they would not have to come out of their cars to ask for help. Certain embodiments provide apparatus operable to communicate to any driver while both cars are in motion. Some disclosed embodiments provide apparatus operatively configured to improve daily live communications and entertainments. The process of exchanging information from vehicles to vehicles, or from homes, offices, businesses to vehicles is called communication and human senses depend on more advanced technologies to make this simpler.
Disclosed embodiments further provide a media device being configured with interactive screen input/output and/or for communications. Information is the knowledge that is conveyed between the parties involved. For this information to reach the other party, it has to be transmitted or pass along so that the party can receive it. Sights are another way of communicating. That is, what one sees gives great meaning to what he sees and hears. The exchange of messages and the accidents that have resulted in between, as one party tries to convey a message to the other party, is what is leading to the advancement of this MEGATEL system. During the communication process or drills, the parties usually get carried away and lose control of the vehicle. In many cases, these have resulted in accidents where the causes of the accidents were not found.
Because the accidents were communicated to a third party through sights, calls for the advancement of a better automotive communication system that will not take the driver's hands away from the steering wheel, but rather improve on the means of communication.
It is therefore the object of the third party to communicate these findings into technologies that could eliminate these types of accidents and also prevent many injuries and deaths. The key to solving these technical problems includes the technical processes of exchanging information. This information is in the form of communicating, and communication technology is the process of transmitting information from a source to a destination, using codes and storage signals. Machine to machine, machine to human, and human to machine communication are the most common forms of communication being embodied in the disclosure, including hands free communications. The human to machine communication will allow the driver to transmit information to the other vehicle with an extended capability. The machine to human communication system will allow the driver of any of the other vehicle know that some one is trying to reach to the driver or the occupants. Certain embodiments further provide apparatus being operable for communication interface.
Disclosed embodiments further provide an improved automotive communication system that reduce accidental injuries caused by lack of concentration on the steering wheel. Certain embodiments provide a microchip or microprocessor operable to turn receivers on and off when a call is made. Some embodiment of the disclosure provide a communication system that receives and transmits signals from one vehicle to the other. The microprocessor further operable to increase transmittal speed responsive to 911 codes when a collision is detected. Disclosed embodiments further provide a communication apparatus functionally programmed for communications without interfering with the steering wheel control. Certain embodiments provide automatic switchboards, radio waves and microwave transmitters, satellite, and optic fibers operable for transmitting/receiving phone signals around traffic and the world. Other embodiments provide communication apparatus operable for transmitting Information from a source to a destination through codes and signals. The transfer of information include designing, coding, transmitting, receiving, and storing of data in a system.
Some embodiments of the disclosure provide the source and the starting point of a message to be sent. This source might be a machine, a person, or a supplemental system. The designing process for the disclosed communication system includes ideation, purpose, and creation. In ideation, one would get and work on ideas that will increase driver's concentrations, reduce the number of accidents caused by lack of steering wheel concentration, and improve our way of life. Disclosed embodiments further provide apparatus that implement actions to increase traffic communication and reduce traffic accidents caused by the previous automotive phone system. Some embodiments provide a messaging system that informs, persuades, instructs and entertains drivers and other businesses around the world. The information system operable with a receiver to inform and provide the transmitted message. The general message that instructs all drivers also provide directions or knowledge about the future or upcoming events and road situations coded instruction in the highway boards and other road construction areas as the car approaches these locations. The message that persuades will help convince drivers and others to take caution on different situations and events around the cities and the highways.
Disclosed embodiments further provide advertisement messages communicable to alert the public and drivers alike of some sales and other upcoming events without distracting their attention. Certain embodiments provide billboards along major highways being equipped with programmed microprocessors communicatively configured to ensure smooth transmission of vital information including ad messages to on-coming cars from a distance approach to the billboard. All Exit and road signs shall be equipped with programmed microprocessors as well. These programmed microprocessors operable to allow communications with the MEGATEL device, including the approaching cars next exit on the highway. Disclosed embodiments further provide communication apparatus that communicate with all highway signs and advertisement boards. Certain embodiments provide compatible chip communicatively configured with the programmed processors. Other embodiments provide the microprocessors operable to communicate with other processors wirelessly. Disclosed embodiments further entertain by providing some form of amusement to users and drivers while driving. Certain embodiments provide a communication apparatus in wireless communication with car stereos, further responsive to phone and Internet device, when there is a message, a phone call, or e-mail, the stereo system will be bypassed and the phone system will automatically be activated. The stereo amplifier, through the stereo speakers, is configured to amplify the receiving and transmitting messages. Certain embodiments provide a microphone located on the steering wheel, sun-visor edges, ceiling, or dashboard operable to absorb and transmit the messages.
Disclosed embodiments provide a sun-visor being operable with electronic screen for receiving electronic and Internet messages. The sun-visor has automatic or foldable cover for the screen. Certain embodiments provide the screen operable to output electronic messaging and Internet communications. The sound waves produced by the radio would transmit or receive coded signals for transmission to any destination. Disclosed embodiments further provide further provide a media device. These radio signals traveling through the atmosphere would carry the coded messages to the media device. Certain embodiments provide a communication device being configured for radio programs, cellular transmissions, and TV broadcasting to assigned locations. Telephone conversation travels through wires and fiber optic cables. Receiving and transmitting this communication is the process of acquiring and decoding the message. Disclosed embodiment provide a receiver being operable to decode or interpret messages from any of the sources.
Certain embodiments provide cellular and/or stereo receivers operable to convert the radio waves into pleasant sounds that one can hear and understand. Messages could also be stored for later use. But after the storage, the process of communication will not be complete until a feedback is received. Successful communication is often the result of feedback provided to the sender. This feedback is usually a returned information to the sender to confirm that the message was received. The feedback is a communication process that responds to the completed communication signal and coded signs. Another point of concern that is affecting current hand-held cell phones is the interference. Interference is the distortion of signals intended to the receiver. This interference is caused by the reception of undesired signals. The interference can be the called noise or distractions that interfere with the communication process. Disclosed embodiments further provide an accurate communication device operable with amplified means. Other embodiments further provide the media device operable with a rechargeable means. Accurate communication is the freedom from mistakes or errors when a message is sent to a receiver. However, manufacturers realizing this interference would make the accuracy possible through the receiver/transmitter chip. The receiver chip would be able to instantaneously pick the signals without any interference.
When sending a message to someone, the receiver should not receive any other message than what was communicated. Careful and designed planning may prevent inaccurate transmissions of information. Disclosed embodiments further provide a chip operable on a circuit being configured with the antenna for signal transmission accuracy and destination free. The key to this advanced communication device is to allow friendly and safe conversation around the high way and inner city by increasing the level of communication signal clarity. The communicated information is being exchanged among people, machines, police, governments, businesses, schools, and industrial groups without interfering with the environmental safety. In part, telecommunication is the transmitting of information or signals between distant points where the information would be received, understood, and used. All major industries would include varieties of systems for the exchanging of messages. The most common example is the telephone. The use of satellite to transmit radio signals around the globe is an excellent example of telecommunication system being utilized with the disclosed embodiments for solving the current communication problems. Certain embodiments provide a communication apparatus being operable with a telecommunication satellite to receive many radio transmissions and programs.
Disclosed embodiments provide a communication apparatus for communications, information messages, electronic signaling and transmission. For example, a police chasing a car in the highway would be able to transmit certain verbal information at say x-miles away, through the use of the coding means, to reach all vehicles on the chasing lane. The chasing lane and the direction of the chase is being instantly communicated to all the vehicles heading the way of the action in view of forestalling the occurrence of potential accidents. In all, the advanced information technology system operable with human-to-human, human to machine, machine to human, and machine-to-machine communication signals. Disclosed embodiments further provide quick means of exchange of information over long and short distances at low cost
Disclosed embodiments further transmit and receive information in electronic form. Major construction companies will be able to provide the following messages to approaching traffic miles away: “Road construction ahead, Road block, Traffic jam, Major accidents, Advertisement.” A constant flow of more messages could he followed. Our life relies heavily on communication system. From the beginning to the end of the day, we use communication devices to reach out to others, or relay our thoughts to others. Disclosed embodiments provide a communication apparatus being further operable for communications with large groups of people or individuals, as well as advertisement, traffic instructions, entertainment, persuasion and information. When calls are made, the calls will be sent through series of transistorized switches until the calls are connected with the other telephones at the addressed identified. Certain embodiments provide a communication apparatus that enhances the convenience of communicating quickly and easily, over any distance, without interfering with the driver's ability to safely maneuver the steering wheel. The communication process comprises of designing, coding, transmitting, receiving, and storing of information or messages. Some embodiments of the disclosure provide an interactive device for communications and safe driving. Other embodiments of the disclosure provide a wireless communication apparatus communicatively configured for networking and the Internet communications. The designing process for the disclosed embodiments are uncompelled and unlimited.
Devices that could have helped our way of life and improve on cellular and automotive communication processes without interfering with our driving abilities are lacking. The acts of selecting what is good for our environment and the society's safety, and revising these acts to invasion the past problems would provide a better technology for the advancement of the life of the people around the world. When the message is received, it is decoded so that the receiver may better understand it. After the message is decoded and understood, it may then be necessary to store the information in any other machine, either at home, office, car, or fax for use at a later time.
When a message is sent, a feedback is returned to inform the sender about the status of the message. Disclosed embodiments further provide an automotive communication system that entails more options like: informing, instructing, persuading, entertaining, and advertising. Often, we rely on our senses to communicate with others. Because of some defects in previous devices we have to rely on both our senses and technologies to communicate with others. The technology is attached to our senses to extend our ability to understand others without obstructing traffic or creating an unsafe environment for others.
The same antenna designed to control the stereo are all built-in and operable with the internal logic board, and also to provide excellent reduction of the pressure effects of the stereo and the current phone system. Together, the stereo and the phone are called MEGATEL SYSTEM. The reduction of the pressure effect will improve the transmission and receiving of the transmitted information. This antenna is made up of cell foams and would allow the stereo and the cell phone to operate on the same mast mounted antenna. The antenna is operable to receive and transmit coded information; all functions and signals would then be emitted and absorbed on the same antenna. The single but dual functional antenna is communicatively configured with the chip for eliminating the acoustic interference problems that exist in the wave traffic. The quality features of the antenna include stainless steel ferrule, high-gloss urethane finish over fiberglass, powerful brass internal elements, ferrite choke bead, and UV stable RG-8x marine cable with a factory-installed mini-connector. The antenna is powered by a motor, and designed to reduce the whistling effects and also to damp the occurring wave due to vibration. Certain embodiments provide antenna apparatus communicatively connected with a chip being on a circuit. Other embodiments of the disclosure provide an antenna motor which is turned on when the ignition switch of a vehicle is turned on. When the ignition switch is turned on, the circuit for the antenna motor will be closed and the antenna motor will rotate on one direction, enabling the antenna to be raised up.
When the ignition switch is turned off, the circuit for the antenna motor will be opened and the antenna motor will rotate on the opposite direction for the antenna to be lowered. The antenna end cable is fed down into the motor housing opening and positioned correctly inside the housing so that the power antenna motor would start pulling the rest of the power antenna cable till the collapsed mast sections down into the motor housing. The cable and the mast are carefully guided into the motor housing. Disclosed embodiments provide apparatus being operable to transmit a shaped wave for the stereo and the cell phone. Certain embodiments provide an antenna apparatus being operable with a collapsing spring at the base of the motor, with a straight extended vertical exposure. The antenna is inclined slightly to have much higher transmitting signal, since the cell site path is located in the horizontal pathway from the location. However, the optimization of the antenna allows for both vertical and horizontal transmission. The slight inclination of the antenna will increase the amount of power transmitted straight up into the sky. This will also reduce the static because cellular phone base transmitters are more powerful than the verticals, and signal reduction due to bent cellular antennas are more noticeable on the other end.
Disclosed embodiments provide antenna apparatus with a stronger link operable with wireless communication devices and/or with vehicle stereos to oversee any weak signal. The antenna could be from 4″ to 24″ with ultimate signal pulling power. All internal elements are sealed with fiberglass rod coated with high-gloss urethane finish. The high-gloss urethane coating is to ensure lasting performance and more compatibility with the other high quality antenna products that could be used. Certain embodiments of the disclosure provide an antenna apparatus operatively connected to a chip operable at other frequencies. Disclosed embodiments provide improvement to acoustical reduction and better communication performance and result, and operatively configured for transmitting, receiving, switching and transmitting, receiving and switching, receiving by combining ground to air to transmit and receive signals.